Teardrops on my Guitar
by HannahMontana-SG1lover
Summary: I added another chapter. I don't own any of the songs I used or the chanarcters...damn. S/J ship
1. Teardrops on my Guitar

**A/N- I altered the Lyrics slightly, but I herd this song and I had to do it in a fic. S/J Ship one-shot. **

O'Malley's Bar and Grill in Colorado Springs. There is a flyer on a bulletin board outside the door advertising Open Mike Night.

Jack O'Neill walked into O'Malley's and sat down at the bar. You could see a man in his late 20's step onto the stage and say "Hello everyone! Welcome to our sixth annual Open Mike Night. Now our first performer has sang an original song at every Open Mike Night we have had. Her songs are amazing, and she's a very skilled musician. Here she is singing an original song, Samantha Carter!" Jack snapped his head up from the beer he had ordered, and he stared at the stage as Sam walked onto it holding her guitar. She sat down on the stool that was there and adjusted the microphone.

"Hey everybody. This song is about a friend and my feelings for him. Uh...It's called Teardrops on my guitar." Jack watched and listened intently as the first few notes of her strumming her guitar and she started to sing.

"Jack looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see

That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Jack talks to me, I laugh 'cause It's so damn funny

That I can't even see anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right

I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"

Jack got off the bar stool he was sitting on and walked over to the table right in front of the stage and sat down staring at Sam with love in his eyes. She had her eyes closed with tears forming in her eyes.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Jack walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?

And there he goes, so perfectly

The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love

Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause"

Jack had tears in his eyes and quickly wiped them away. Sam opened her eyes and looked up openly balling.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star

He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and maybe

Get some sleep tonight"

Her voice was shaking with the emotion raging in her.

"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar

The Only one who's got enough of me to break my heart

He's the song in the car I keep singing don't know why I do

He's the time taken up but there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into...

Jack looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."

Everyone was clapping, cheering, and crying. Sam stood up with her guitar in her hand and saw Jack standing up staring at her with tears in his eyes, clapping his hands and Sam gasped! 'I can't believe he heard that!' Sam thought. Jack walked up onto the stage, set her guitar down on the stool, placed his arms around her waist, leaned toward her and kissed her. She snaked her arms around his neck threading her hands in his hair, and responded right away. The crowd hooted and hollered. The kiss quickly turned into a very heated make out session. In the audience Daniel shook his head, pulled his wallet out and handed Teal'c a $20 bill, Teal'c inclined his head and raised his eyebrow as if to say 'I told you so.'


	2. Never Gonna Give You Up

**A/N- I planned this to be a one-shot, but some of you had other ideas. So I wrote this next installment. I hope that you like it. The song is 'Never Gonna Give You Up' by: Rick Astley.**

Jack picked up her guitar from the stool and pointed to it with one hand to the announcer as if asking _Can I?_ The announcer shook his head yes, and Sam saw this and looked at Jack with question in her eyes. Jack motioned for her to sit down, so trusting him Sam walked off of the stage and sat in the seat that had previously been occupied by Jack. He sat down on the stool onstage and said into the microphone "Isn't Samantha Amazing? Give her another round of applause." The audience gave Sam a huge round of applause for her performance. "I wasn't planning on singing tonight, but someone has to compete with her." The audience chuckled at that. "Anyway I'm Jack O'Neill. That's O'Neill with two L's. There is another O'Neill with only one L and he has no sense of humor whatsoever. Anyway this is an original song called 'Never Gonna Give You Up.' He started strumming, and it was the opposite sound of the song Sam sang. It was cheerful and upbeat, and he started to sing.

"Were no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do i  
A full commitments what Im thinking of  
You wouldnt get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how Im feeling  
Gotta make you understand

never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

People in the audience were smiling, and bobbing their heads at the music coming from Jack. Sam was shocked that he sang as well as he did, let alone play the guitar like that.

"We've know each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching  
But youre too shy to say it  
Inside we both know whats been going on  
We know the game and were gonna play it

And if you ask me how Im feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

Sam had tears running down her face, well more than she did a few minutes ago. She was smiling like an idiot, well a happy idiot.

"Give you up. give you up  
Give you up, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up  
Never gonna give  
Never gonna give, give you up

We've know each other for so long  
Your hearts been aching  
But you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and were gonna play it

And if you ask me how Im feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you"

Everyone in the audience gave Jack a standing ovation, including Sam. Not too long after that a president of Universal Music Group approched them and asked if they would like to join his label, and they aggreed. The next day they went to the President and got the Frat. Regs changed so that they could be together.


End file.
